


High School Kidnapper.

by Dorothycastle



Category: fictional - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothycastle/pseuds/Dorothycastle
Summary: Had a random thought that sounds good. Should I do story or one shot.Comment your opinions, ideas etc loves and stay awesome. Love all. ❤️❤️





	High School Kidnapper.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a random thought that sounds good. Should I do story or one shot. 
> 
> Comment your opinions, ideas etc loves and stay awesome. Love all. ❤️❤️

Siana Taylor was your normal high school teen, had lots of friends, average grades and one true best friend she’d known forever. Her life was as perfect as she wanted it to be and she was content with that. Until senior year when her best friend Alayna Miller become bored of their every day repetitive going’s and decided to get the hook up for their local club, Diamonds and Galore. Not wanting to be a called a party pooper, Siana agreed to go with Alayna to the club even though she didn’t 100 percent agree with the idea. ....everything was going great just 4 short hours later, until a mysterious handsome stranger approached the teens, whispering in a tispsy Alyana’s ear before the two left to the bathrooms. An hour passed, then two...when a worried Siana went in search of her friend, she found herself shoved to the floor and then blindfolded immediately upon entering the bathroom. The last she remembered was alyana’s scream.......


End file.
